Epilogue
by Thread Magic
Summary: Set after Eclipse, it shows the wedding. My take on what happens at the end.


Bella took a deep breath, her hands clutching the bouquet of yellow roses. She looked around the room, occupied by Alice, Angela, her father and herself. She could hear the buzz from the guests outside, which wasn't helping her nerves at all. She took a few deep breaths. Alice saw her nerves and placed a hand on her arm. Bella smiled at her.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

"I think so." Alice's smile widened. Of course, much of the wedding was from her planning, with a little input from Bella. She seemed more excited for the wedding than Bella had been. Now Bella was nervous, just minutes away from walking down the aisle. She knew that, after Edward kept his promise, she would probably have the chance to get married again if they so wished, but she doubted that she would. She had barely agreed to this one. She stared down at her hands, Edward's mother's ring glittering on her finger.

The chatter from outside died and soon the wedding march started playing. Charlie gave Bella's hand a squeeze and she smiled shakily up at him. Angela went towards the door, and Alice got in line behind her. Bella took her place with her father by her side. Angela walked out, slowly gliding down the aisle. After a few moments, Alice followed her. Bella took a deep breath, placed her hand on Charlie's arm, and followed the other two.

Everyone's attention turned to her when she appeared. _Deja vu anyone? _She thought. It reminded her of her first day of school, when everyone's attention was on her. Luckily, instead of the whole school looking back at her, it was a group of only about twenty or so. Bella saw her mom in the front row with Phil. Billy sat a few rows back, but she didn't see Jacob. Edward had told her that he sent an invitation, and though she had been mad at him for it, she still hoped that maybe she would see him here. Mike and Jessica sat a row from the back. There were a few other classmates, and people she knew in the other seats. On the right side, Edward's family was sitting watching her walk down the aisle. That side looked quite empty, but she didn't mind.

Lastly, she looked strait down the aisle towards the alter. Alice was turning and taking her place on the side. On the other side, Emmett stood grinning at her. Her lips twitched upward, trying to widen her smile. Her gaze finally fell on Edward himself. He was dressed in a spiffy tux, and his gaze never left her as she glance around the guests. She and Charlie reached the alter and he pecked her on the cheek before taking his seat in the front. She smiled at him before turning to look back at Edward. He held out his hand to her and she grasped it. The two then turned and looked at the priest. Even though neither was very religious, it was traditional. Besides, she still believed in their souls, even if Edward believed his was lost.

The two hardly kept their eyes off each other through the ceremony. They finally got to the part of the vows, and repeated them as instructed. After what seemed like forever, Bella slipped the ring onto his finger, as he slipped a second ring onto her finger. At last, Edward was told he could kiss the bride. Grinning at her, he lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him back, but they kept it brief. They pulled apart, and the guests cheered. They turned and faced them as everyone came and gave congratulations. Finally, they broke away to go to where the reception would be held. Everyone went to cars to follow.

Edward and Bella were the first ones at the Cullen mansion. Alice had gotten everything ready long beforehand. The two went upstairs quickly to change into more practical clothes. Bella went into Alice's room where the light blue dress was set out. When she finished changing, she went out into the hall to see Edward already waiting for her. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt. He pulled her to him again and kissed her forehead, nose, and finally the lips.

"Well, you got what you wanted," she commented, just leaning against him. He chuckled.

"But you're still going to have to wait to get yours." She pouted, but knew that they had to stay for their own reception. He led her downstairs and they took their seats at the table reserved for the wedding party. Before long, everyone else showed up. Rosalie went to get the music started. Once it was ready, she nodded to the two, and they came to the dance floor, for their first dance as a married couple.

XxX 

Finally, all the guests had left. The reception had gone on for, and it was bout eleven at night. The wedding had been at noon. The rest of the Cullens left for the night, so they had the whole house to themselves. Before they went up to their room though, Edward sat her down on the piano bench.

"I have a present for you." He slid in beside her and lightly rested his fingers on the keys. She listened, transfixed, as a slow melody blossomed out into the empty room. It swam around her, mesmerizing her. She closed her eyes and just listened. When it finished, she could hardly speak. He looked at her, a slight smile on his face.

"Edward... that was wonderful... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." He smiled at her, glad she liked it. She smiled back and leaned over, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, feeling the coolness of it through his shirt. Finally they disentangled themselves. He looked down at her, his eyes slightly smoldering. She blushed, and he smiled at her. He took her hand and led her up the stairs.

They entered his bedroom and sat on the bed. She turned her face up and he kissed her. Her hands reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt. She did it slowly, wanting to savor the moment. She had given into his demands, and now he would give into hers. His hands glided down her neck and shoulders before finally coming to the zipper and slowly pulling it down. She pushed the material off his shoulders at the same time he did hers. He lightly pushed her down onto the mattress.

XxX 

Bella woke up the next morning with a yawn. She looked over at Edward and smiled. He grinned and stroked her hair. She snuggled into his chest, smiling fondly at last night's memories. He was careful, that was for sure. Obviously, he hadn't killed her like he was afraid he might. Her eyes half closed in contentment. His arm was around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"You know that Alice is going to be teasing us for the next few days, right?" She groaned. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: The End. I only just finished Eclipse today. I'm not all that good at writing, but something like this is what I was looking for after the ending. It didn't satisfy me, so I came looking. If anyone knows of a good one with this basic idea, please tell me about it


End file.
